Phonecall
by Ivan Alias
Summary: My first non-humour fic. Some more on the past of Dean and Piter...


This is my first fic with the Four Amigos without any humour, thanks mainly to Rose's suggestion, so come on, flame me, make me bleed, if you want, that is.  
  
I own nothing bar a few of the characters.  
  
Let it commence.  
  
&&&&&&  
  
"Piter!" Kitty's voice floated through the corridor.  
  
"Yeah?" Piter called back, not lifting his eyes from 'Catch-22'.  
  
"There's someone on the telephone for you!"  
  
Piter sighed, and got up from his seat. He picked up the phone in his room, held up to his ear lazily. "Yeah, this is Piter."  
  
"Piter, it's me, Whistler."  
  
Piter got up, shut his dorm's door, then whispered into the phone viciously. "Good God, Whistler, I told you never to phone me here!"  
  
"I'm sorry, man, I didn't have any choice."  
  
"Oh, you didn't have any choice," Piter mocked, "listen, Dean and I gave up on the Order a long time ago. You can forget about us! We want a new beginning, understand? Just leave us alone!"  
  
"Yeah, I told Bosshog that'd be what you'd say, but you know how stubborn she can be."  
  
Piter smiled humourlessly. "I take it she wasn't too pleased to hear that we both left, huh?"  
  
Tinny laughing came up from the other end. "It was not nice, to say the least. I haven't seen her so angry since Janet Jackson's fiasco."  
  
"Ah," Piter nodded sagely, "that bad, huh?"  
  
"Well, after she stopped throwing sharp objects everywhere, she calmed down slightly. She decided against killing you both, and then told us to find you two."  
  
Piter shifted his jaw slightly. "Does anyone else know where we are?"  
  
"Only me and Sneaky know where you are. I'm using this phone under the pretence that I'm trying to find you two. Bosshog doesn't know what's actually happening."  
  
Piter grimaced. "Well, at least my absence hasn't made you more stupid." He paused, tapping his fingers on the table-top. "Why are you calling me here? This is an institute for kids. Curious kids. Kids who might wonder who it is I was talking too, and wondering what relations I had with that person..."  
  
More laughter came from the earpiece, but it was hollow and humourless. "Yeah, I know. Just because you two left, that doesn't mean I don't know what to expect from teenagers. I've made sure this can only be heard by these two phones."  
  
Piter sighed. "That's good. Only Xavier knows where Dean and I came from, and we intend to keep it that way, you hear?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." The voice replied. "You want to forget your past. To be frank, I don't blame you. I would too, in your shoes."  
  
"Which leads me back to my first question; why are you calling me? We don't want anything to do with you lot anymore."  
  
"I have to warn you. McIllvanney is back."  
  
Silence.  
  
"He came back to the house, then took off on the road when he heard that you two had left."  
  
"I see..." Piter whispered, sweat beading on his forehead. "Does he know where we are?"  
  
"No, he doesn't. But you know him as well as I do. He won't look everywhere. He'll look in one place, and that one place is where you'll be. He's hunting you down, and I don't know what he's going to do to you when he finds you."  
  
Piter breathed through his nose heavily, his eyes narrowing. "Thanks for the warning." He said, his throat dry. "You and Sneaky were always the best, y'know?"  
  
"Glad to hear it kiddo. Just keep on your toes, y'hear?"  
  
"Yeah, I hear that. Bye." Piter hung up, then held his hands out in front of him. They were shaking slightly. He clenched them, holding them under his face. His breathing was laboured.  
  
He gave a shuddering sob, then composed himself. He held out his hands in front of him, and then slowly put them down on the table. He looked up at the window, seeing the outside world as if for the first time.  
  
He got up, slowly, then opened the wardrobe, crouching to get at the bottom of it. He lifted up a pile of crumpled clothes, revealing a thin package. He opened it, looking at what was inside it.  
  
"Piter!"  
  
Piter nearly jumped a foot in the air. "Kitty!" He cried, quickly closing the package and shutting the cupboard. "God! Why don't you ever knock?"  
  
Kitty shrugged, and then smiled. "Who was the phone call from?"  
  
"Uh... Nobody. It was just something I had applied to in the post, and they were just saying I wasn't applicable for what it was."  
  
Kitty made a sympathetic noise. "What was it for?"  
  
Piter thought quickly. "A story-writing competition." He felt his face begin to redden. He bit his lip furiously. He was the worst liar in the world, and he knew it.  
  
"Hey, there's no need to be embarrassed." Kitty said. "We all wrote stories one time in our lives."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so..." Piter trailed off. Thank God for that girl's naivety! She hadn't suspected he was lying.  
  
"Well, come on, dinners ready, and it's-" Kitty pulled a disgusted face. "-Lamb Rogan Josh thanks to you."  
  
Piter smiled faintly. "Hey, I can't help it if meat tastes good. Besides, over here you hardly ever get any Indian food. That is one thing Dean really misses from Scotland. Anyway, there's always a vegetarian option for those who want it."  
  
"Yeah, but you won't be taking it."  
  
Piter shrugged. "Hey, the day my canines fall out will be the day I turn vegetarian. However, until then, I will be partaking in a wide variety of meat-eating, like beef, pork, lamb, venison, boar, veal, fish..."  
  
Kitty walked of quickly, shuddering. "Shut up, Piter!"  
  
Piter smiled, then started to walk towards the dining room where already a few minor food fights were taking place. He looked at all the people talking, all his friends...  
  
He knew he'd be damned if he let his past take them away from him.  
  
A/N Yeesh, it's poor. However, I wanted to expand a bit more onto Piter and Dean's past, let them seem more than just comedy characters. Flame me if you think it's poor. 


End file.
